Blood Of The Sea
by BlackMoonWhiteSky
Summary: Who needs Glamors when you can Enthrall anyone within hearing distance? Not Jael, even though it certainly helps keep Sookie out of trouble sometimes. If only the closest being –who won't leave her alone- with that particular ability wasn't the ever so arrogant Viking vampire- one Eric Northman.
1. Prologue: Sing Me Softly To My Sleep

_Who needs Glamors when you can Enthrall anyone within hearing distance? Not Jael, even though it certainly helps keep Sookie out of trouble sometimes. If only the closest being –who won't leave her alone- with that particular ability wasn't the ever so arrogant Viking vampire- one Eric Northman._

* * *

**Blood Of The Sea**

**Prologue: Sing Me Softly To My Sleep**

* * *

You are deepest darkness-

And coldest chill-

Your power swallows the world-

And all the oldest secrets rest with you.

* * *

And,

unto you,

at my birth,

I was given.

* * *

You welcomed me with your cold comfort-

And cradled me in your arms-

Your ancient fingers slid into my soul-

And forever more we were one.


	2. The Woman Who Smelled Like The Sea

_Who needs Glamors when you can Enthrall anyone within hearing distance? Not Jael, even though it certainly helps keep Sookie out of trouble sometimes. If only the closest being –who won't leave her alone- with that particular ability wasn't the ever so arrogant Viking vampire- one Eric Northman._

* * *

**By the way, Jael is **_NOT_ **a mermaid, or a fairy, or a witch, or a demon, or an angel- though she **_IS_** a creature from established mythologies, I haven't made up a completely new being. ****I **_AM_** taking liberties with her abilities though.**** Can you guess what she is?**

* * *

**Blood Of The Sea**

**Chapter 1: The Woman Who Smelled Like The Sea**

* * *

Jael was not pleased with Sam Merlotte, not one bit.

She had given him one task: watch over Sookie while she was gone. And what did she return to? An empty house, a dead pseudo-grandmother, and gossip saying that her dear friend had gotten herself involved with, not one, but two, vampires. One of whom was over a thousand years old.

And she was currently with said vampires -_without any protection_\- in Dallas, Texas. What. The. Fuck?

She had never believed the shifter to even be _capable _of such a colossal failure. Should have known better- the only one you can ever truly depend on is yourself. It was a lesson she really ought to have learned by now.

Needless to say, Jael hopped on the next flight to Dallas without delay.

* * *

When Sookie and Bill returned to their room after a largely pointless meeting with the Dallas vampires- they were quite surprised to find someone other than a slightly annoying teenaged progeny waiting in their room for them.

Scowling darkly, with arms crossed and a faintly intimidating air, the woman before them did little more than twitch when Bill hissed threateningly and sped towards her- her hands falling to her sides as she was hoisted into the air by the grip on her throat. She looked at him calmly, eyebrow cocked as he spat threats into her face.

And then she spoke, slow and cool- soothing, and without his comprehension, her feet were back on the floor and he was backing away from her. Her gaze swung to Sookie, her words still flowing, and she opened her arms wide.

Getting over her initial shock, Sookie rushed forwards, hugging Jael with a joyful laugh- then she proceeded to slap her on the arm. "Let him go, Jael. He won't hurt you if I tell him not to."

Jael conceded to the blonde's demands, stopping the flow of words with a mischievous little half-grin that warned of thoughts that Sookie would likely not approve of. "So, this is you vampire _**lover**_?" She teased good-naturedly, wriggling her eyebrows playfully. "Or is this the Viking? To be honest, he doesn't look like much of a-" At that moment, Eric blurred into the room, wearing an agitated scowl. "Never mind. I know which one of them is the Viking." Her eyes had gone slightly wide as she stared up at the male who was, frankly, a giant. Not that her assessment said much, she was, after all, several inches shorter than her mind-reading friend- i.e. pretty damn short.

He was a gorgeous specimen, completely drool-worthy, but he was not the first attractive male Jael had ever seen- wasn't even the first of the week- so her reaction was less powerful than Eric was accustomed to. In fact, after a quick onceover, the peculiar woman dismissed him entirely, turning back to Sookie with her scowl once more in place. Under different circumstances his pride would have been quite offended- _actually, even now, there was a slight sting from her abrupt and complete dismissal_.

She herself wasn't hard on the eyes- tanned, long-limbed, -_despite her short stature_\- with hair that was a deep red. And she smelled like the sea.

Not that disgusting artificial smell from perfume -_a scent so full of chemicals that it burned his nose_\- this was pure and deep. It reminded him of a time many centuries gone, a time when his heart had actually beat a rhythm. She smelled _delicious_.

"What exactly were you thinking- coming to a place like this without protection?" A low hiss from the dark-haired male at the mind-reader's side briefly drew her gaze and induced a low snort. She revised her question- though the tone of her voice suggested that she was only humoring the vampire. "Without daylight protection?" She had shifted her position subconsciously, putting both vampires into her line of sight, but keeping her focus on Sookie.

"Really, Jael? You're mad at me? You're the one who's been gone for so long." Sookie had her '_not terribly impressed_' face on.

The strange woman easily matched it with one of her own. "And did your wits vacate when I did? Shit, do you know how close you are to that psycho church? Do you know what they _do_ to people like us?" Eric, who had been getting steadily more irritated the longer this conversation dragged on, found his interest perking at her thoughtless question. '_Us_,' she'd said. Was she a telepath as well?

He moved in a blur, suddenly towering over her with one of his better glares and hissing through clenched fangs. "I don't know about _them_, but I know what _I'll_ do with you if you don't shut your mouth." If looks could kill he might have found himself facing the True Death, but she did indeed stop talking. He let out a silent huff of relief and turned to Sookie, gesturing to the shorter woman who'd given a dismissive sniff and was settling herself on the edge of the bed. "Who the fuck is this?"

The telepath glance warily at the seated woman, looking reluctant to share, but answered his question nonetheless. "Eric, this is Jael. Jeal, this is Eric Northman." It did not escape the vampire's notice that while his last name had been given, the odd woman's had not.

"I don't care if he's fucking jolly Saint Nick, I'm still waiting for you to explain what has brought on this lovely brand of idiocy." Objectively- it was almost amusing how evenly matched the two were when it came to their tempers, as both vampire and woman were actually using the exact same tone of voice to convey their displeasure.

"I don't care about her name. I want to know who she is." Upon realizing that they'd spoken at the exact same time- they returned to glaring at one another before Eric sped in front of her again, this time catching her eyes and talking in the voice he used when Glamoring.

For a moment her eyes glazed over and she whispered his instructions for silence, but then her gaze cleared, she snorted, her lips pulled into a smirk, and she rolled her eyes. "Nice try Nanook, but I don't do anything unless I want to. Older, better, and more powerful vampires have tried and failed- you're not the first and you won't be the last. So you can shove it."

"Jael!" Sookie heaved a very put-upon sigh, "Look, I'm here because I owe Eric a favor. Besides, he's paying me. Eric, this is my best friend. Has been since we were about five years old." She turned back to her pouting friend, "Jael, we need to discuss a few things- could you go down to the bar and I'll come get you when we're all done here?"

The woman actually laughed. "Yea- no. That's not happening." Her face took on a look of contemplation. "Tell you what though, I'll be quiet while you talk."

"Somehow, I doubt that."

Jael ignored his remark, eyes only for Sookie. "I promise, Sooks, I'll be quiet."

Eric was finding the way she completely dismissed him to be extremely irritating, but he had more pressing issues. Namely, his missing Maker. He decided to ignore her behavior for the time being. "Just get on with it."

The telepath sent an annoyed glance at both of them, but get on with it she did.


End file.
